


Jaalmance Drabbles

by UnrealRomance



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, It might be ryder/jaal, You guys know the deal, but that doesn't mean I have to stick to everything, just the way it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance
Summary: Bits and pieces of the Jaalmance as it goes on, with my own personal version of Default Ryder.





	Jaalmance Drabbles

After seeing them all in full body armor, with guns pointed at me…I didn't think I'd have to worry about this particular problem of mine popping up. Usually this only happens in relaxed environments.

And as nice as the lady addressing me is, I still can't get past all the guns pointed at me. So I figured- okay, I'll just be calm and cool and hopefully not get shot.

"Jaal. I have this in hand." The woman addressing me looks off to the right as another 'Angara' walks over. She'd introduced herself as the Governor of this…settlement? And now there's a guy walking over to the stairs toward me and being addressed like they've got equal ranking or-

And as soon as he's close enough to see, I feel my gut drop. ' _Oh my god._ ' My mouth is already getting dry.

"Evfra saw the ship come in and sent me to find out what's going on." His hand goes up in an authoritative wave, as if to silence her. Silencing the Governor. Which means he's either a military leader or important in some other way. Okay.

And then he turns to face me and walks down the steps toward me and suddenly I can't breathe.

I mean, I knew he was pretty, just looking at him from on top of the stairs. But now he's got 'dangerous' eyes and a 'business as usual' strut goin' on… and oh my god, that voice.

So I lost mine, for a minute there. My voice.

"She is a Human, from another Galaxy. A 'Pathfinder'." The Governor seems to play with the word on her tongue. Maybe it's a strange title to them.

"Aya is hidden. Protected," there's a growl under his voice- and that- that shouldn't make my knees weak. "What do you want?"

I try not to trip over my tongue as I swallow and think of all the possible answers to that question…

_To get lost in your eyes?_

_To have you read me a novel?_

_To climb you like a tree?_

It's probably weird for them, to see an alien that's not the Kett and not immediately be fired at or something. And they probably wouldn't appreciate being lusted after by a strange new species. But god, he's _so_ pretty.

"I…uh. We didn't expect there to be people here." I respond and mentally smack myself. "We've been to so many planets and there's been no life, and we couldn't get accurate scans beyond the Scourge. We just needed to get a look at something on Aya- we didn't mean to Trespass."

"You wanted to get a look at something," he says in a low voice. Lower than before, which is...think, damn it! "From the state your ship is in, I would assume you hadn't intended to take the route you did."

"Um…no. The Kett forced us through," I bite my lip against the rush of weird wibbles up my spine as he leans closer t look me in the eye. "Sorry about landing here, on fire."

And then his lips tip up at one side and a chuckle rumbles in his chest and I think I might _die_.

He steps back and turns around to walk back up the steps. "I will inform Evfra. He will be waiting for you in his office at the resistance headquarters. I will meet you there."

The governor turns to me then as he walks away and I'm very occupied with making it look like I wasn't just trying to see his ass as he walked up the stairs. "I will accompany you through our city. Your crew will stay on your ship."

"Okay," I respond.

She cants a brow when I continue to just stand there. "Are you not coming?"

"Uh…" I dunno why I say it. "I think I just need a minute for my knees to start working again."

Every woman within range barks. Laughter, snorts and giggles. And I turn the brightest shade of red, ever.

The governor looks like she's trying to keep a straight face, but the mirth in her eyes is obvious. "I see. Take your time."

"Even aliens…" One of the women whispers under her giggles.

"Huh?" I ask, glancing around.

The governor walks down and the men with guns relax- slightly. "Jaal is…hm." She purses her lips against laughter. "We understand."

Oh, okay. So maybe admitting I'm thirsty for the guy was a good thing? Like…well, it feels like girl bonding.

"Just…oh my god." I say with what I assume are probably sparkly eyes. "How do you… _talk_ to him?"

"Most of us are used to him by now, it gets easier." She replies, turning around and walking back up the steps. "Come now, your knees will have to make do."

More giggles and I just sigh, following the governor.


End file.
